1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display, a backlight module and a LED backlight source.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the technology development, the backlight technology has been continuously evolved. Generally, CCFL are major backlight sources for conventional liquid crystal displays. As the CCFL backlight sources have several drawbacks, such as low color restoration, low lighting efficiency, and high discharge voltage, bad discharge characteristic at low temperature and it takes long heating time to achieve stable gray scale. Thus, LED is another kind of technology that may be adopted as backlight sources.
For driving circuits in current LED backlight sources, the power consumption in an MOS transistor results in the resistance of the MOS transistor when the LED is driven. As such, the power consumption and the temperature of a constant current driving circuit are increased, and energy conversion efficiency of the driving circuit is reduced. In addition, the power consumption of the MOS transistor increases along with the current of the LED so that the power consumption of the constant current driving circuit is increased and components within the constant current driving circuit may be easily burned out.